


First Time…【特云】

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 假如金云云的第一次 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, yeteuk, 特云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️不得不说 贺文是督促写文的好帮手虽然还是没有赶上 囧晚了几小时的祝福(不… 其实我是提早了364天😂)祝史上最棒的队长 特儿生日快乐～
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 假如金云云的第一次 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	First Time…【特云】

演唱会才刚结束  
金钟云就被朴正洙拉到偏僻的化妆间里  
以为跟平常一样  
两人甜蜜的腻歪 说些害羞的情话  
谁知门才一锁上  
金钟云就被朴正洙抵在门板上索吻  
好不容易得以喘息  
嘴唇又再度被贴上  
直到金钟云被吻的喘不过气   
拼命捶着朴正洙的后背  
才被放开来

朴正洙头抵在金钟云的肩上喘息 平复燥动  
可惜满脑子  
都是金钟云刚才在舞台上诱惑性感的样子  
打算再讨几个吻来缓解自己过分的悸动  
谁知一抬头  
就被眼前的画面給勾的失了魂

怀里金钟云正张着小嘴喘气  
眼里带着激吻过后的水雾  
脸颊因为缺氧而涨红  
加上演出完的大汗淋漓  
这幅模样  
让朴正洙很难不联想到  
某些不可言说的事情……  
那些只在自己梦里出现过的场景……

狠狠的吞了下口水  
朴正洙像被蛊惑般的贴了上去  
不同于平日甜腻的亲吻  
这次带着扎扎实实的情欲  
霸道的入侵  
直到金钟云被吻到情动发软

朴正洙的手 沿着金钟云宽大的无袖探入  
不断搓揉那两颗   
在白色T恤底下 若隐若现的小红点  
没多久   
敏感的乳头就被玩弄的充血红肿  
朴正洙隔着衣服 撕咬挑逗  
布料的质感 加大了吸吮的快感  
让敏感的金钟云直接软了腰  
上身挂在朴正洙身上 后背紧贴着门   
才不至于滑落到地  
朴正洙继续沿着衣服向下吻  
掀起下摆 舌头在腹肌打转  
另一手则松开了金钟云的裤头   
沿着腰线   
向后探向全身上下唯一称得上有肉的地方  
迷恋的不停揉捏

金钟云从被拉进化妆间  
就被朴正洙一连串的攻势搅得晕头转向  
连裤子甚么时候被脱了也不晓得  
直到从没被人碰触过的地方  
正被来回的抚摸按压  
才惊的回过神来

"哥…！？"

"可以吗…钟云……"

金钟云身体僵了一下  
"在这？"

金钟云没有想过  
他们的第一次   
居然会是在这么…没有隐私的地方…

"……………  
对…不能在这……"

朴正洙努力平复气息

"钟云对不起…哥太冲动了…"

感受到朴正洙埋在自己肩上沉重的呼吸  
以及抵着自己 那滚烫的凸起  
金钟云默默撇开头   
发出蚊蝇般的声音

"哥想要的话… 可以……"

"你说甚么？"

金钟云深吸一口气 捧起面前哥哥的脸  
轻轻地献上一个吻  
看着他的眼睛 轻声但坚定的说

"哥想要的话……我愿意……"

总是温柔宠着自己 迁就自己的哥哥  
第一次因为忍不住欲望而要求  
他愿意  
而且…

讲完了 金钟云才后知后觉的害羞  
低下头 红着脸说

"而且…哥都…都把我脱成这样了………"

朴正洙深深的盯着金钟云  
眼眸里渐渐蕴酿起了狂风暴雨

"……哥……？……"

然后发狂般的袭上对方的唇  
放肆的吸吮里头所有美好  
掠夺全部空气   
直到把人吻得无法呼吸  
才满意的放过红肿的嘴唇

一把将人抱起 放到化妆台上  
然后热烈的吻一路向下  
美丽修长的天鹅颈  
性感分明的锁骨  
肿胀的红樱  
平坦结实的小腹  
最后来到高高翘起的挺立

伸手握住的瞬间  
金钟云忍不住一颤  
来回撸动一会之后  
朴正洙就埋下头 张口含住

"啊～～哥～～～～"

朴正洙一边吞吐着 一边看着恋人的反应  
金钟云太敏感  
常常一点碰触 都能令他轻颤跳起  
更何况是如此脆弱的地方被人含住  
就连囊袋也被握在手里揉捏  
金钟云整个人止不住的颤抖  
很快就被下身传来的刺激给失了魂  
忘情迷离的顶着胯  
顺着朴正洙手上和嘴里的给予  
交代在对方的口中……

高潮完后的金钟云  
软软地靠在化妆镜上  
一脚被抬起  
朴正洙的手不停在柔软的屁瓣上揉捏着  
然后慢慢滑到穴口  
因为刚刚一连串的挑拨  
小穴里已经隐隐分泌了一些肠液   
但仍然不够  
从口袋里翻出一条护手霜

"钟云… 委屈你了  
哥会很温柔的～"

"…嗯……"  
金钟云紧张的应了声

朴正洙的手沿着穴口打着圈挤进去  
虽然金钟云已经有心理准备  
但实在是太痛了……  
从未被人使用过的地方 被硬是塞入了东西  
痛得金钟云眉头都纠结在一起

"钟云乖～放松～   
放松点～才不会那么疼～～"

金钟云努力深呼吸 压下紧张的情绪  
朴正洙也配合着他  
只浅浅的温柔戳刺  
直到看到人适应了些 才又向里探进  
如此反复慢慢试探  
才把第一根手指完全插入  
而紧致的小穴  
也终于适应了异物的存在  
开始配合着手指的抽送 吞吐吸咬着

"啊……啊……哥……哥～～"

"钟云… 别叫哥～"

"正洙…正洙…独特…啊哈……"

"我们钟云真是敏感  
哥才用手而已 就已经刺激成这样了吗"

短促的呻吟声  
不停从精致的脸蛋上传出  
一脚被抬起 搭在朴正洙的手臂上  
后背紧贴着冰凉的镜子  
身下还有只手   
正勤勤恳恳的在自己后穴里头作乱抽插  
朴正洙一手托起金钟云的脸  
交换一个满是欲望又深情的吻  
趁金钟云分神时 又塞了一根手指头进去

"啊～！！"

尖叫声立马吞没在朴正洙的吻当中  
一边吻一边安抚颤抖的金钟云  
手指分开成剪子的形状继续在里头扩张  
等到三根手指都进去时  
里头已经湿到不行

金钟云失神地靠着镜子喘息  
桌上和腿间一片凌亂  
全都是手指从小穴里头带出来的液体  
看着金钟云迷离淫靡的样子  
朴正洙忍不住的想要使坏  
手指在里头不断加速  
更是不停的抠挖搅动 改变方向  
极尽可能的挑逗刺激金钟云

"啊～～～～！！！！！"

强烈的快感传来  
金钟云仅剩的一点理智  
让他快速的堵住嘴巴咬住自己的手臂

"是这吧～钟云～"

朴正洙坏心的快速戳刺着  
触电般的快感 不断从下身传到脑袋  
惹得金钟云不停的颤抖   
眼眶里蓄满了大片的泪水

朴正洙把金钟云的手拿开  
换成衣服递到他嘴边

"钟云乖～～别咬手～  
等会受伤了怎么办……"

掀起的衣襬  
让金钟云的胸口暴露在空气中  
两颗小红豆 随着主人的呼吸   
正颤颤巍巍的发抖着  
像脆弱的小花  
让人想要好好怜爱

朴正洙张口含住一个  
另一个则用指腹按压  
同时小穴里头的进攻依旧没停

三个敏感点同时被刺激  
惹得金钟云的颤抖越来越剧烈  
直到敏感的身体再也承受不住时  
前端直接喷射出来  
小穴里也涌出大量的液体   
浇在朴正洙的手上……

看着再度高潮的金钟云  
朴正洙一方面颇有成就感  
一方面又心痒难耐  
有个敏感的恋人 真是既甜蜜又折磨呀…  
忍着心下的欲望  
抱着恍神中的金钟云到旁边的沙发上  
静静的吻着满是红晕的脸  
等待恋人缓过来

"钟云…你怎么就自己射了呢～  
哥还没进去呢……"

朴正洙带着委屈的调侃  
让金钟云的脸再度爆红起来  
自己居然…居然…被手指插到射……  
越想越羞耻…  
不过朴正洙没有留给他继续胡思乱想的时间

"好点了吗…嗯～？"

朴正洙暧昧湿热的吻  
一路吻上脖子 胸膛  
再度挑起金钟云的情欲

"嗯…啊………嗯哈………  
哥…哥可以进来了……"

眼前的金钟云  
因为自己的动作 眼神逐渐迷离  
睁着湿润的双眸  
乖顺的邀请自己  
身上还带有高潮后的慵懒  
眼角的一抹红 魅惑的迫人心弦  
朴正洙觉得  
他潜藏的恶劣因子 全都要被勾拉出来了  
自家宝贝 实在太欲太纯太诱人！！  
想看他哭着求自己  
想看他乖巧的说着淫声秽语  
想看他放浪渴求  
让这张精致的小脸 布满泪痕和情欲

朴正洙强忍着欲望  
用滚烫的性器在金钟云的穴口徘徊  
有一下没一下的戳着  
故意顶进去个头 又抽了出来  
然后在皱折处不停磨蹭

刚刚才尝过情欲滋味的金钟云  
哪里忍受得了这种折磨  
泪水直接大颗大颗的滑落

"哥…呜……哥～～～"

"怎么啦 钟云～?"

"我要……  
独特…我要～～～"

"钟云要什么呀"

"要哥…钟云要哥…要独特……  
独特进来…你进来嘛……呜………"

后头的渴求越来越明显  
金钟云哭着哀求着  
屁股不自主的晃呀晃的

"要哥的甚么进去呀"

金钟云一边委屈的啜泣   
一边哀怨的看了朴正洙一眼  
但还是乖乖的回答

"要哥…下面…下面这根进来……"

金钟云用屁股蹭着补正洙的硬挺

"要哥用这个…进来钟云的小穴……"

"像这样吗～"  
得到满意的回答 朴正洙挺了进去

"痛！！！！"

"钟云乖～别哭～别哭～  
忍一下 一会儿就好了～"

即使已经扩张得很仔细  
但粗大性器进去的瞬间  
还是带来火辣的撕裂感

朴正洙细细的吻着金钟云   
安抚他的情绪  
然后慢慢将整根肉棒  
挤进紧致湿热的甬道里

"还疼吗？"  
朴正洙爱怜的吻着金钟云紧皱的眉头

"没…没那么痛了……"

不舍朴正洙爆着青筋忍耐的样子  
金钟云自己慢慢摆动起来  
朴正洙也配合着轻轻地抽送  
随着小穴渐渐适应  
疼痛里头 开始夹杂着起不一样的快感  
金钟云想起刚刚被手指抽插的感受  
不自觉摆蕩的越来越快  
朴正洙见身下的宝贝习惯了  
也渐渐放开手脚  
幅度一下比一下大  
力道一下比一下重  
刺激着小穴兴奋的不停分泌出肠液

"啊～啊～～独特……  
好舒服……啊……好舒服啊………"

金钟云眼神迷离的仰躺着  
随着朴正洙的动作晃来晃去  
他觉得自己就像置身在爱意构筑的海洋里  
亲昵又安心的感觉 让他想要渴求更多  
双脚缠着朴正洙的腰  
放任自己  
享受这一波波浪潮 将他带向更高处

！！！！！！！！

"哥～～～～！！！！  
不行！！那里！不要……不要！！  
不行啊～～～  
呜～～～～哥～～～～"

平稳舒适的海洋一瞬间变得波涛汹涌  
敏感点被猛烈的撞击   
让原本还舒服享受的金钟云  
瞬间绷成一条弦

极致的快感 不断的成倍累加  
磨的金钟云完全不知该如何是好  
小手推拒着想要逃开  
但反被朴正洙压制住 将人更拉向自己

一连串的疯狂 让金钟云几乎失声尖叫   
只能紧紧的缠住朴正洙  
用力的咬着他的衣领  
然后崩溃无助的哭泣

看着金钟云咬牙忍耐的模样  
朴正洙突然有些后悔  
就不该在这里要了金钟云的……  
他好想听宝贝忘情的呻吟  
还有失控的呐喊  
仅仅看着恋人这般动情的模样  
就让他血液沸腾  
如果耳边还有他的呻吟声……

越想越兴奋  
朴正洙的动作更是加快  
每一次的抽插   
都狠狠撞向那块让金钟云疯狂的点  
再整根抽出  
连带着绞紧的媚肉也跟着一起外翻

金钟云的性器  
早就不晓得在哪次被抵着敏感点折磨时软了下来  
但朴正洙彷彿不会疲惫  
完全没打算停下  
金钟云被干得失神的翻着白眼  
口水不受控的滑落  
每一次插入彷彿都是新一轮高潮  
直到朴正洙终于满足的射在里头  
抽蓄的身子才得以慢慢停下颤抖………

演唱会结束的亢奋  
在这场性事中 完全消磨殆尽  
身体的疲累一次袭来  
金钟云虚脱的软瘫在沙发上   
一动也不想动  
朴正洙看着身下的宝贝  
满眼全是甜蜜和幸福  
捧起金钟云的脸   
细细的用吻描绘他的眉眼  
然后吻去脸上满满的泪痕

"钟云…我们回酒店再来一次吧～"

毫不意外的 得到了一个哀怨的瞪眼  
虽然看起来没有任何威力就是  
好笑的在唇上留下甜蜜的一吻  
然后把人搂回怀里  
"乖～先睡会儿吧 我们晚点再出去～"

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 记得💖和留言唷


End file.
